


Love Takes Work

by orphan_account



Series: Fluffy Week [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Amethyst (mentioned) - Freeform, Cleaning, Couch, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Garnet (mentioned) - Freeform, Jasper (mentioned) - Freeform, Lapis loves her, Music, Pearl (mentioned) - Freeform, Peri is sleepy, Sheena (mentioned) - Freeform, TWID, Yandere Lapis, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot does her best to give her wife a loving welcome after a long day at work.Things don't go as planned however.





	Love Takes Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



‘Quickquickquick gotta go fast!’

That was the only thought running through Peridot’s mind at the moment, almost as fast as she was sprinting while trying her best to clean up the messy living room of their home.

Her wife had been gone for twelve hours now, ever since they settled down in their lovely suburban house and were soon to start the procedure needed for them to get pregnant the taller woman had started working only on the financial, strictly non dangerous part of her job. Sure she was still a feared mafia boss, but now her job was more selling not so legal stuff rather than filling people with lead for crossing the line. Just the thought of that made the blonde shiver. She didn’t want her sweetheart to endanger her life at any cost, even if it was for providing for her and their family.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to do that anymore. Unfortunately, that meant spending more and more hours in her workplace trying to beat countless businessmen at their own game.

I assure you, it’s as boring as it sounds.

That’s why Peridot had the perfect plan for the night; Lapis would surely be exhausted once she came back from work so the Greek girl would be ready to receive her with open arms and everything needed to make her forget all about her busy day.

First of all, the house would be spotless in a way she would be able to see her gorgeous tanned face reflected on the floo-

Wait no scratch that, her angel was still a little sensitive about mirrors and Peridot wasn’t _that_ good at cleaning anyway; to be honest she wasn’t even sure they owned a mop in the first place.

Oh right yes they did, Lapis used it that one time the blonde got sick after eating those suspicious looking dishes at Amethyst’s place; Enchiladas and Tamales. Not to mention the weird gooey sauce that everything was bathed with. Wakamali? Gacomore? Whatever, she only knew she shouldn’t have eaten that greenish thingy –it smelled so weird- but the Mexican sisters had insisted she tried it.

Actually, that was mostly Amethyst. Jasper –along with Lapis- _warned_ her not to try it because she didn’t think she would be able to stomach it. She was right.

She didn’t mind that much though, her blue haired queen had been right there to take care of her and clean up the mess she had made in the hallway. She wouldn’t even let her apologize for not listening to her, instead she sent her straight to bed and made sure she was warm and comfy in their king size bed, going as far as checking her temperature and forcing her to lay down until she recovered, granting any request she had in her state of sickness too.

God she didn’t deserve her did she?

Didn’t matter, she reminded herself. The bluenette was desperately in love with her, something she still couldn’t phantom how it was possible, and more importantly she also was about to get home any minute now. Ever since she left that morning Peridot had tried to come up with ideas to make her feel loved and cared for once she entered that door, and after some thinking she came up with a plan she hoped would work.

Like she said, it started with a clean, warm house. Since she worked from home –she was a programmer for a videogame company- she had a lot of free time she could spend clearing out the mess they both constantly made of their house. None of them were neat freaks, and as long as bugs didn’t start showing up and the pile of dirty dishes didn’t grow more than a couple inches in height they wouldn’t be bothered to care.

Now, however, she couldn’t care more. She had cleaned every room of the house, the bathroom, the kitchen, the bedroom, even the everlasting chaos that possessed their garage. That last one had taken a lot longer than expected and it was already dark outside when she finished, only the living room left to tidy out.

The Greek girl was vacuuming the carpet –which had a permanent soda stain since the moving in, thank Amethyst for that- when she suddenly heard a loud, high pitched sound that her brain processed as the microwave going off, indicating its content had been successfully warmed up.

‘Dinner is ready!’ she proudly announced even if she was alone. Opening the metal box, also known as the radiation concentrator, she retrieved the gourmet meal she had prepared to spoil her lover with.

Okay, maybe gourmet wasn’t the right choice of words. Unless that’s how you’d describe two plastic plates of Mac and Cheese with extra cheese on the side.

It wasn’t her fault, okay? She had never been one for cooking, her mother never bothered to teach her and back when she lived on her own she would live off supermarket samples and preheated meals.  The cheapest brand she could find too. Not to mention Lapis was no chef either, every meal they would have back at her old house would be cooked either by Pearl or Sheena. Sometimes Garnet.

At least she had presentation to make up for her inexistent cooking skills. The dining room was nicely lit by aromatic candles –romantic setting 101- and the tablecloth had equally nice heart patterns all over it, in the background a series of romantic songs playing on their stereo. And the cherry of the cake; beautiful flowers in a discreet vase, right in the center of the table.

Peridot placed the dishes carefully to not drop anything and proceeded to fill two glasses with red wine, they had already drank a little of it but not too much since Lapis didn’t fancy getting drunk anymore and the short girl couldn’t handle much liquor if her life depended on it.

Looking around she realized there wasn’t much to do, the house was in perfect conditions and dinner was set and ready to be enjoyed. However none of that mattered if her beloved partner was still missing from their home, so now she just had to wait.

She lay down on the couch unceremoniously as exhaustion took over her body. Now that the adrenaline rush was gone she realized how tired she was, but of course she wasn’t going to fall asleep until Lapis was home. God her eyes were heavy…

Nope, she would stay awake. For Lapis. No matter what. Even if the couch was really comfy…and it was really late…and she had worked so hard…all da…

About half an hour later the front door opened, a blue haired woman entering the place they both called home. She would have announced her arrival loudly as she usually did but she was stopped by the heart melting sight of her tiny wife deeply asleep on the couch.

Soon she noticed how clean the place was and the smell of food in the air, a scent she knew quite well since it belonged to that one meal that was all they ever ate that wasn’t take out or at a restaurant. Peridot had actually tried making dinner for her; she had even prepared a romantic setup with candles and everything!

She was brought back to the present by the sound of soft snoring; her sweetheart must have been exhausted after all her hard work and fell asleep while waiting for her to come home. Her chest was quietly rising and falling, her breathing had a slow pace and her features reflected tranquility as a little trail of drool left her open mouth.

She was so freaking adorable.

Careful not to wake her up Lapis picked her cute lover in her arms bridal style, soothing her all the way back to their bedroom and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Once they were both under the heavy blankets of their bed she wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, the blonde sleepily cuddling up to her. She was always so warm, so soft, so beautiful.

The Hawaiian gave a little internal laugh, Peridot would probably feel guilty in the morning for falling asleep.  After all, she did all that preparing and effort to make sure her lover would feel better after a long day at work, all she wanted was for her adored blue haired wife to be happy and know she was loved.

Little did she know she had already accomplished both things that night; turns out she could do it in her sleep.

Literally.

‘Sweet dreams my love.’ Lapis brushed her lips against the blonde’s forehead, hopeful that maybe it would reach her sweetheart’s dreams and make her feel as loved and joyful as she was feeling right now.

Replaying today’s events in her head like the best movie she had ever seen, the bluenette soon closed her eyes and joined her beloved Peridot in the wonderful slumber that offered the land of the dreamers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I completely forgot to post this one that has been collecting dust in my pc back since Fluffy Week. Hehe, just remembered it existed and went running to my keyboard.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated :)


End file.
